The Order Of The Phoenix
by ducky8
Summary: my version of book five. Voldemort is back, and, with a little help from his friends, and enemies, Harry intends on stopping him before it's too late... herm/draco. PLEEZ R&R!!! :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters (except a few I made up myself)  
  
  
  
  
  
'Nervous?' asked Ron, noticing Harry playing around with his fork.  
  
  
  
Harry jumped slightly. 'What? Me? No…no, o-of course not…' He looked down at his plate. I exchanged grins with Ron.  
  
  
  
'Yeah you are,' Ron teased.  
  
  
  
'Shush, you,' I told Ron. I turned to Harry. 'Look, you're going to be great, ok? Don't worry about it. The whole team already know and respect you well enough, so what are you worrying about?'  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. 'That I'm not going to be as good as Wood,' he answered. 'I mean, he was a great captain AND a great keeper…I'm just a seeker…'  
  
  
  
I looked at him sadly. He'd lost all of his confidence. I turned to Ron for some help. He nodded and slapped Harry on the back. 'Right; come on you, I wanna show you something.' He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him up, then, followed closely by me, dragged him out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Ron went up some stairs and along some corridors, until he finally came to a stop. He pushed Harry into a room, and went in himself. I followed. Harry looked around him. He was in the trophy room. 'What did you bring me here for?' he asked exasperatedly.  
  
  
  
Ron marched him over to the Quidditch section and pointed at something. Harry looked closely. It read "JAMES POTTER – CHASER AND GRIFFINDOR CAPTAIN. HELPED WIN THE CUP FOUR YEARS IN A ROW". Harry stared at it and blinked. He'd forgotten about this trophy. I gave Ron the thumbs up and turned Harry round to look at me.  
  
  
  
'See?' I said grinning. 'You'll be fine. Just like your dad.'  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the two of us and smiled. 'You're right. I'll be fine.' Then, he took in a deep breath, and glanced at his watch. 'Crap! It's already 6:45pm! I was supposed to be there at 6:30! I'd better go, they'll be waiting for me,' and with that, he ran off.  
  
  
  
I laughed. 'So, at first, he didn't wanna go, and now, he's worried because he's late!' Ron grinned.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Harry appeared in the common room that night with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
  
  
'First practice as captain went well, I gather?' I smiled.  
  
  
  
Harry nodded. 'Perfectly. They were all really good as well, even better than they were last year, I think,' he added guiltily, thinking of Wood.  
  
  
  
'Come on then, I'll let you beat me at wizard chess as a well done present,' said Ron, getting his kit out.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. I could tell he was feeling cocky after his first good practice of the year. 'You don't fool me, Mr. Bad Guy! And anyway, I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back!'  
  
  
  
Ron frowned evilly. 'Oh really? I'll take that bet my good man.' He glanced over at me. 'We fight over ze maiden, yes?'  
  
  
  
I laughed. 'I'd prefer not to be called a maiden, but whatever!' I grinned.  
  
  
  
Harry held his hand out and Ron shook it. 'I fight for the lady,' Harry agreed, and they both sat down to play.  
  
  
  
I sighed. Those were the good days. I smiled, remembering all we had been through together. We had come face to face with You-Kno…Voldemort…many times. And had won. My smile faded. But now he was back. Properly. I glanced at Harry and Ron. I guessed that they were probably trying to forget about all that for now. But I knew, deep in my mind, that with Voldemort back, this was going to be our most fearful year yet…  
  
  
  
Pleez r&r. this is my first real action/adventure story (still has romance in, obviously! But this time there's actually going to be some fighting! Lol.) PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Ducky 


	2. Trouble

'Watch it, Potter.' Harry side-stepped Malfoy and hurried on. He was late enough for Potions as it was, and couldn't afford to have another argument with Malfoy. Then he stopped and turned round.  
  
  
  
Harry walked back to Malfoy and stood in front of him. 'Hey, get out of my way,' Malfoy said frowning.  
  
  
  
'Where are you going?' asked Harry.  
  
  
  
Malfoy sneered, 'What's it to you, Potter? Hey, aren't you gonna be late for Potions?'  
  
  
  
'By the looks of it, so are you,' Harry answered frowning. Slytherins and Griffindors had Potions together (again, for some reason) and so Malfoy should've been in that class as well.  
  
  
  
'Well, believe it or not, I have something more important to do.'  
  
  
  
Harry opened his mouth disbelievingly. Potions was Malfoy's favourite subject. 'Oh yeah? Like what?'  
  
  
  
'Look, I'm not going to waste my time telling someone like you, Potter,' smirked Malfoy and pushed past him.  
  
  
  
'What do you mean, someone like me?' Harry called after him.  
  
  
  
Malfoy turned round and sighed. 'Fine. You really wanna know? Duumbledore wanted to see me. Ok?'  
  
  
  
Harry frowned. 'Why?'  
  
  
  
'Believe it or not, even though your Dumbledore's "Pet", Potter, he does have other things to do. Look, I don't know why he wants to see me, but it has nothing to do with you, and your already late for Potions, so run along little boy,' and with that Malfoy slithered off.  
  
  
  
Harry frowned. Malfoy had seemed more (cough cough) "civil" towards Harry than usual. Maybe he was just worried about what Dumbledore wanted to see him about. Before pondering over this any further, Harry glanced at his watch, swore, and ran to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
Harry stopped just before the Potions class and opened the door slightly. Snape wasn't in there. Thank you god, thought Harry, and edged in.  
  
  
  
Just as Harry had reached his seat, and was about to say hi to Ron, a voice crept from behind him. 'Late again, Mr. Potter?' said the quiet, cold Snape. Harry jumped and turned round.  
  
  
  
'Professor!'  
  
  
  
'Yes, I am here. Surprisingly, Potter, this is my class. And you are late to my class. How late…Ooh, look at that, 10 minutes late. Tut tut…' Harry shivered at Snapes familiar harshness in his voice. 'That'll be two points off for every minute you were late. Now how many points is that, Mr. Potter?'  
  
  
  
'20…' muttered Harry.  
  
  
  
'Good, Potter. If only you were as good at telling the time as you were at counting.' Snape swifted off to the front of the class and Harry sat down next to Ron.  
  
  
  
After telling Ron and me about why he was late, I explained to him what we had to do in class, and we all agreed we couldn't risk any more points taken off by talking.  
  
  
  
After Potions though, we were free to talk in the hallways. 'So what do you think Dumbledore wanted to see Malfoy about?' asked Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged. 'Dunno. I expect it wasn't important though.'  
  
  
  
The next thing we knew, someone ran into me and was knocking all my books over. 'Hey!' I shouted angrily.  
  
  
  
'Oh, sorry…' started the familiar voice. 'Oh, it's the mudblood.'  
  
  
  
'Nice to see you too, Malfoy,' I said, picking all my books up and getting up off the ground.  
  
  
  
'Why are you in such a rush anyway?' I asked curiously. Harry and Ron gathered round me, wanting a fight.  
  
  
  
'None of your business,' spat Malfoy. 'Now get out of my way.' He pushed past again, but Harry managed to catch me before I fell again.  
  
  
  
'Thanks, Harry,' I muttered angrily.  
  
  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment. Then, 'Let's follow him,' he suggested. We all nodded our heads and crept after Malfoy, like spies.  
  
  
  
When Malfoy's trail ended, we saw him turn into the library. 'The library?!' I exclaimed. 'I didn't even know that he knew where it was!'  
  
  
  
'Well, I expect he's just got some homework to do, and didn't want us to know he cared that much,' thought Ron aloud. He and Harry both nodded, and began to wander off. But I wanted to know more.  
  
  
  
I crept into the library, nodded a greeting to Madam Pince, and walked over to the bookshelves that Malfoy was standing in. As he moved away to a table with a few books, I hid behind some books, then went over to the section he was looking in to see what it was.  
  
  
  
I picked a book off the shelf. Dark Wizards and What To Do With Them, it was called. I frowned, and put it back. I took another book and flicked through it. Inside was masses of information on one dark wizard in particular. Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Another book was called. How To Escape Dark Magic. I scratched my head. What was Malfoy doing with books like these? His dad was a death eater, wasn't he? One of Voldemort's right-hand men? So shouldn't Malfoy be reading books on How To Escape Nice Magic?  
  
  
  
I put the books back and walked boldly over to Draco's table. What was I doing? Usually I did all I could to AVOID confrontation. Today, I wanted to know what he was up to, though.  
  
  
  
I sat down opposite Malfoy on his table and looked at him. He looked up, and jumped slightly. 'Granger!' he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
I smiled briefly. 'What are you up to?' I asked straight-forwardly.  
  
  
  
Malfoy frowned. 'What do you mean, "What am I up to"? I'm reading. You have a problem with that?'  
  
  
  
'Yes. I do. Because we all thought you were illiterate.' Malfoy frowned. 'No, I mean, what are you doing reading books on…' I picked up a book. 'For example, why are you reading "Dark Wizards of the 20th century"? You thinking of joining some dark …thing?'  
  
  
  
Draco looked as if he wanted to laugh. But he didn't. Instead, he looked rather sombre. 'You really think I would do that, Granger?' He looked quite sad. I almost felt sorry for him in some way.  
  
  
  
'What do you mean? You hate Harry, Harry hates darkness…you like darkness. Isn't that right?' But even as I was saying it, I knew it sounded stupid to assume that Malfoy was evil just because he hated Harry.  
  
  
  
'Go away, granger,' Malfoy said suddenly. 'I'm busy here. So don't come over here assuming you know everything, ok?'  
  
  
  
I stood up, shocked. 'Fine. Have fun with your little books.' I started to walk away. But just as I reached the door, I turned back. I'd meant to throw an insult at him, but before I could stop myself, these kind words came out of my mouth: 'If you need any help, just send me an owl.'  
  
  
  
Draco looked up at me from across the room looking confused. I ran out of the library. Why the hell had I said that? I didn't wanna help him to become evil. But…maybe I could convince him that dark magic really was evil. Maybe that's why I had said it. Malfoy was a very good wizard, I hated to admit it, but it was true. It wasn't that he was good like I was good, but…well, he was kind of like Harry in a way…  
  
  
  
What was I thinking? Malfoy, like Harry? Malfoy would never be like Harry. Malfoy's dad was evil, and Harry's dad was killed by evil. They were completely different.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I was very glad that Malfoy probably wouldn't ask for any help in whatever he was trying to do. I felt very stupid right then.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I don't know y I bother ritin these a/ns. U no exactly wot Im gona say…REVIEW PLEES! Hopefully, this is gona b a very long story. full of adventure, scaryness, love, and death…A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! (ducky( 


	3. Trouble

'Watch it, Potter.' Harry side-stepped Malfoy and hurried on. He was late enough for Potions as it was, and couldn't afford to have another argument with Malfoy. Then he stopped and turned round.  
  
  
  
Harry walked back to Malfoy and stood in front of him. 'Hey, get out of my way,' Malfoy said frowning.  
  
  
  
'Where are you going?' asked Harry.  
  
  
  
Malfoy sneered, 'What's it to you, Potter? Hey, aren't you gonna be late for Potions?'  
  
  
  
'By the looks of it, so are you,' Harry answered frowning. Slytherins and Griffindors had Potions together (again, for some reason) and so Malfoy should've been in that class as well.  
  
  
  
'Well, believe it or not, I have something more important to do.'  
  
  
  
Harry opened his mouth disbelievingly. Potions was Malfoy's favourite subject. 'Oh yeah? Like what?'  
  
  
  
'Look, I'm not going to waste my time telling someone like you, Potter,' smirked Malfoy and pushed past him.  
  
  
  
'What do you mean, someone like me?' Harry called after him.  
  
  
  
Malfoy turned round and sighed. 'Fine. You really wanna know? Duumbledore wanted to see me. Ok?'  
  
  
  
Harry frowned. 'Why?'  
  
  
  
'Believe it or not, even though your Dumbledore's "Pet", Potter, he does have other things to do. Look, I don't know why he wants to see me, but it has nothing to do with you, and your already late for Potions, so run along little boy,' and with that Malfoy slithered off.  
  
  
  
Harry frowned. Malfoy had seemed more (cough cough) "civil" towards Harry than usual. Maybe he was just worried about what Dumbledore wanted to see him about. Before pondering over this any further, Harry glanced at his watch, swore, and ran to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
Harry stopped just before the Potions class and opened the door slightly. Snape wasn't in there. Thank you god, thought Harry, and edged in.  
  
  
  
Just as Harry had reached his seat, and was about to say hi to Ron, a voice crept from behind him. 'Late again, Mr. Potter?' said the quiet, cold Snape. Harry jumped and turned round.  
  
  
  
'Professor!'  
  
  
  
'Yes, I am here. Surprisingly, Potter, this is my class. And you are late to my class. How late…Ooh, look at that, 10 minutes late. Tut tut…' Harry shivered at Snapes familiar harshness in his voice. 'That'll be two points off for every minute you were late. Now how many points is that, Mr. Potter?'  
  
  
  
'20…' muttered Harry.  
  
  
  
'Good, Potter. If only you were as good at telling the time as you were at counting.' Snape swifted off to the front of the class and Harry sat down next to Ron.  
  
  
  
After telling Ron and me about why he was late, I explained to him what we had to do in class, and we all agreed we couldn't risk any more points taken off by talking.  
  
  
  
After Potions though, we were free to talk in the hallways. 'So what do you think Dumbledore wanted to see Malfoy about?' asked Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged. 'Dunno. I expect it wasn't important though.'  
  
  
  
The next thing we knew, someone ran into me and was knocking all my books over. 'Hey!' I shouted angrily.  
  
  
  
'Oh, sorry…' started the familiar voice. 'Oh, it's the mudblood.'  
  
  
  
'Nice to see you too, Malfoy,' I said, picking all my books up and getting up off the ground.  
  
  
  
'Why are you in such a rush anyway?' I asked curiously. Harry and Ron gathered round me, wanting a fight.  
  
  
  
'None of your business,' spat Malfoy. 'Now get out of my way.' He pushed past again, but Harry managed to catch me before I fell again.  
  
  
  
'Thanks, Harry,' I muttered angrily.  
  
  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment. Then, 'Let's follow him,' he suggested. We all nodded our heads and crept after Malfoy, like spies.  
  
  
  
When Malfoy's trail ended, we saw him turn into the library. 'The library?!' I exclaimed. 'I didn't even know that he knew where it was!'  
  
  
  
'Well, I expect he's just got some homework to do, and didn't want us to know he cared that much,' thought Ron aloud. He and Harry both nodded, and began to wander off. But I wanted to know more.  
  
  
  
I crept into the library, nodded a greeting to Madam Pince, and walked over to the bookshelves that Malfoy was standing in. As he moved away to a table with a few books, I hid behind some books, then went over to the section he was looking in to see what it was.  
  
  
  
I picked a book off the shelf. Dark Wizards and What To Do With Them, it was called. I frowned, and put it back. I took another book and flicked through it. Inside was masses of information on one dark wizard in particular. Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Another book was called. How To Escape Dark Magic. I scratched my head. What was Malfoy doing with books like these? His dad was a death eater, wasn't he? One of Voldemort's right-hand men? So shouldn't Malfoy be reading books on How To Escape Nice Magic?  
  
  
  
I put the books back and walked boldly over to Draco's table. What was I doing? Usually I did all I could to AVOID confrontation. Today, I wanted to know what he was up to, though.  
  
  
  
I sat down opposite Malfoy on his table and looked at him. He looked up, and jumped slightly. 'Granger!' he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
I smiled briefly. 'What are you up to?' I asked straight-forwardly.  
  
  
  
Malfoy frowned. 'What do you mean, "What am I up to"? I'm reading. You have a problem with that?'  
  
  
  
'Yes. I do. Because we all thought you were illiterate.' Malfoy frowned. 'No, I mean, what are you doing reading books on…' I picked up a book. 'For example, why are you reading "Dark Wizards of the 20th century"? You thinking of joining some dark …thing?'  
  
  
  
Draco looked as if he wanted to laugh. But he didn't. Instead, he looked rather sombre. 'You really think I would do that, Granger?' He looked quite sad. I almost felt sorry for him in some way.  
  
  
  
'What do you mean? You hate Harry, Harry hates darkness…you like darkness. Isn't that right?' But even as I was saying it, I knew it sounded stupid to assume that Malfoy was evil just because he hated Harry.  
  
  
  
'Go away, granger,' Malfoy said suddenly. 'I'm busy here. So don't come over here assuming you know everything, ok?'  
  
  
  
I stood up, shocked. 'Fine. Have fun with your little books.' I started to walk away. But just as I reached the door, I turned back. I'd meant to throw an insult at him, but before I could stop myself, these kind words came out of my mouth: 'If you need any help, just send me an owl.'  
  
  
  
Draco looked up at me from across the room looking confused. I ran out of the library. Why the hell had I said that? I didn't wanna help him to become evil. But…maybe I could convince him that dark magic really was evil. Maybe that's why I had said it. Malfoy was a very good wizard, I hated to admit it, but it was true. It wasn't that he was good like I was good, but…well, he was kind of like Harry in a way…  
  
  
  
What was I thinking? Malfoy, like Harry? Malfoy would never be like Harry. Malfoy's dad was evil, and Harry's dad was killed by evil. They were completely different.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I was very glad that Malfoy probably wouldn't ask for any help in whatever he was trying to do. I felt very stupid right then.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I don't know y I bother ritin these a/ns. U no exactly wot Im gona say…REVIEW PLEES! Hopefully, this is gona b a very long story. full of adventure, scaryness, love, and death…A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! (ducky( 


End file.
